1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device and a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback device which may prevent deformation of and damage to a plate member due to an external impact, and a portable electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An input/output vibratory feedback mechanism (for example, a haptic feedback device) for a touch input scheme in which selection icons are displayed on a screen to improve user convenience has become widespread.
The haptic feedback device is a mechanism in which, when a user directly inputs a signal to a screen using a finger or the like, vibratory feedback is provided.
In using the haptic feedback device, space saving may be achieved, improvements in device operability and simplicity may be realized, and a user may easily recognize successful input. In addition, the haptic feedback device has excellent interfunctionality properties with IT devices. Accordingly, the haptic feedback device has been widely used as a guide device informing a user of a location in a public place (for example, a train station, a hospital, a school, or the like).
Meanwhile, the haptic feedback device is used as a means for notifying whether an input signal has been received or an output signal has been output. The haptic feedback device includes a vibration member (for example, a piezoelectric element) and a vibration plate that is vibrated thereby.
However, since the vibration plate included in the haptic feedback device is formed of a thin plate member to improve vibration characteristics, the haptic feedback device may be easily deformed or damaged in the case that an impact is transferred to the haptic feedback device (for example, when a user drops a device containing the haptic feedback device).